Donnar
An Armadian from the Serpentvine Jungle, Donnar currently resides in Kassik-Surst, where he makes a meager living as a blacksmith. Often the target of scrutiny and racial prejudice from the Seral who dominate the city, Donnar learned long ago that to survive amongst such a hostile race, one must prove that to mess with one would mean trouble. As such, Armadian has taken on numerous piercings and tatoos, and any scars he has gained from his conflicts in the past he wears proudly. Truly a sight within the city, and a subject of many a story in the Lower City, Donnar is short, armored force to be reckoned with Early Life Donnar was born Donnar Dagrius among the Armadians who lived within the Serpentvine Jungle. Born of the Iron Bark tribe, his people were some of the greatest woodworkers of all the Armadian people, which in turn led to them being some of the most successful hunters and rangers. Donnar was trained in how to hunt, how to work wood, and how to carve stone. He and his people often fought with tribes of Peskarn over border disputes and tribal territory, but at a one-on-one basis the Peskarn and the Iron Bark tribe were more tolerant of each other's company. One day, when the Iron Bark tribe came under the command of a new chieftain, Donnar was chosen to be part of a small group of Armadians who would become emissaries to the Peskarn that lived near them. Donnar lived with the Spellscale tribe of Peskarn for nearly five months as he learned of the ways of the short lizardfolk, their culture, their traditions, their way of life. He shared with them the Armadian rituals and beliefs, and began to form a strong bond of trust with their tribal neighbors. The day did come, however, when a group of Seral slave-traders ambushed the Peskarn camp. The Peskarn have long been a target for Seral slavery, as the small lizardfolk were so similar to the Seral in appearance, yet easy to dominate due to their small size. Donnar and his Armadian comrades fought alongside the Peskarn, but ultimately they were all overrun, with Donnar being the only non-Peskarn who was captured. The captives were brought back to Kassik-Surst, where they were put on display at the salve auctions in the Lower City, standing atop a large wooden stage out in the salty air of the harbor, where each slave was, one-by-one, auctioned off to the highest bidder. Donnar Dagrius went for a high price, as he was the first, and still is the only, Armadian ever brought into the Seral slave trade. He was bought by a lieutenant in one of the ruling guilds, House Rakarn. In The Service of House Rakarn Donnar Dagrius was a great sight for the Seral of House Rakarn, and the lieutenant that purchased him boasted about his gain. This was the first Armadian that many of the guildmates had ever seen, and it proved to be a very interesting creature. Donnar was the only slave allowed to be in the grand hall when the officers had their meals, a privilege not even low-ranking Seral house members had. Truly, the Armadian was to follow the Rakarn lieutenant around and assist with anything and everything the officer needed, and thus Donnar became the subject of mistrust from the other officers, and the subject of envy from other slaves and house commoners. There were multiple attempts at Donnar's life due to his privileged position with a house officer, but he bested each of his opponents. The first attempt to assinate him ended with Donnar beating the Seral badly, but letting him live. The same Seral came back multiple times to kill Donnar, and finally the Armadian realized that in order to solidify a position of safety for himself, he would have to start proving that he was a serious fighter. After four failed attempts, Donnar finally killed the jealous Seral commoner, and after that the would-be assassins backed off, their ambushes coming less frequently. The officer Donnar served under was House Rakarn's Forgemaster at the time, and so Donnar quickly learned the trade of blacksmithing to assist his master's other servants in the forge. It didn't take long, however, for Donnar to become a master of the art, able to craft weapons and armor quicker and with more precision and care than any of the other servants. The jealousy over this Armadian interloper increased, and more Seral made attacks on Donnar, and more Seral fell to his strength. It didn't take too long for the other officers of House Rakarn to confront the Forgemaster about his 'pet'. The Housemaster himself, Eraxinak Rakarn, ordered the Forgemaster to get rid of the Armadian or face the consequences (which, in Seral terms, generally meant either torture or death). The Forgemaster reluctantly brought Donnar to the harbor, where he was to be drowned. Yet, Donnar overpowered his captors and fled back into the city. Rakarn, fearful of what the Armadian may know, scoured the streets for months, keeping on the trail of the Armadian in an attempt to silence him for good. Just as before, though, Donnar defeated each of his opponents that came at him. After several months of losing assassins and marksman to the Armadian's prowess, Eraxinak Rakarn called off all attempts on Donnar's life, believing the Armadian would fall to the savagery of street life in a Seral city eventually. Donnar has lived in Kassik-Surst for nearly four years now, and has yet to meet a Seral he cannot best in martial combat. He knows that he cannot return to his people, feeling he has shamed the name of his tribe by taking a life for his own gain. And so, Donnar Dagrius dropped his surname and now goes solely by Donnar, and lives in the Lower City of Kassik-Surst, where he has a small forge and very humble shack. While many Seral scowl at the thought of an outsider living in their own city, his reputation preceeds him, and his skill with metal is well known enough to still offer him a meager living.